Snape's Real Agenda 2 -TRADUCCIÓN
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR PHOENIXGIRL26. Continuación de Snape's Real Agenda...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **'SNAPE'S REAL AGENDA 2'**

 **.**

 **.**

Incluso con la fiesta aún a su alrededor y bailando con Harry, Charlie podía verlo mirado por encima suyo a su madre, por lo que dio un paso atrás, dejándolo ir.

—Ve a hablar con ella, puedo decir que lo deseas bebé.

—Estoy nervioso.

—Por supuesto, es tu madre y no se conocen entre sí. Ahora finalmente puedes hablar con ella, conocerla, verla como realmente es. Ve Harry.

Harry miró hacia Charlie, asintió y lo besó, para luego acercarse hacia donde estaba sentada su madre junto a Molly y Arthur Weasley.

—Hola —dijo Harry, dando una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a su madre.

—Siéntate Harry, te daremos a ti y a tu madre un poco de privacidad —Molly abrazó a Harry y luego se fue junto a su marido.

—Lamento que hayas visto eso, la forma en que actué, también por maldecir. No lo hago usualmente, es solo que él me hace reaccionar cada vez.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas, Molly y Arthur me han explicado sobre cómo te ha tratado en Hogwarts. Él nos mintió a todos nosotros Harry.

—Lo sé —Harry alcanzó tentativamente con su mano la de su madre—. No soy una persona enojada o violenta, no suelo enojarme. Solía hacerlo, cuando Voldemort, pero no lo he hecho desde que murió. Mucho de eso es debido a Charlie, quién me ama. Um, sobre eso, ya sabes, ¿Charlie y yo...?

—Pedo ver cuanto se preocupan por el otro Harry, eso es todo lo que importa. Tu padre y yo tuvimos unos cuantos amigos homosexuales, Albus fue uno de ellos, por supuesto.

—Sí, Dumbledore me dijo que era gay. Creo que lo hizo porque supo que yo lo era y trataba de darme una pista. A veces, él nunca me diría las cosas hasta mucho más tarde o cuando pensara que era el momento. Pero, ¿de verdad vas a divorciarte de él?

—Sí, ni siquiera me hubiera casado de haber sabido la verdad. No puedo mentirte Harry, he llegado a preocuparme mucho por él, tal vez incluso a amarlo, no lo sé. Pero no es nada comparado a como amé a tu padre. Cuando era serio, lo cuál no sucedía mucho, me recuerdas a él. Pero ese lado divertido y juguetón que he visto por la última hora, eso sí es todo tu padre, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que me quede? Estoy segura de que tú y Charlie quieren estar a solas.

—Todavía tendremos nuestra privacidad, pero si vamos a llegar a conocernos unos a otros ¿qué mejor lugar que en casa? Nuestra casa, así que sí, estoy seguro de querer que te quedes. Pero, tengo que hacer esto —Harry sacó su varita y apuntó al vestido de su madre, cambiando su color negro a uno azul—. Esto servirá hasta que lleguemos a algo de ropa más agradable. Oh, acabo de recordar, toda la ropa de papá y tuya está aún aquí, no pude tirarla, así que la puse en la habitación de invitados.

—¿Crees que pueda subir a echar un vistazo?

—Vamos... mamá —sonrió Harry, manteniendo un férreo control de su mano y caminando dentro, sin saber que todo el mundo estaba observándoles.

—Puede verse en su cara, ¿no Charlie? —dijo Hermione con sus ojos aún en la casa.

—Esa mirada contenta, sí, puedo verla. Pero me pregunto que estarán haciendo allí.

—Tal vez Harry le recuerde a su madre acerca de esos viejos videos —dijo Ron.

—No, miren, la luz de la habitación de invitados se ha encendido, puedo verles —sonrió Hermione mientras miraba las dos sombras en la habitación de arriba.

—Harry puso allí toda la ropa de sus padres, no pudo tirarlas. Incluso usa algunas de las ropas de su padre a veces, no todo el tiempo —dijo Charlie.

—Quizás eso es lo que están haciendo, que Harry le esté mostrando su vieja ropa. Pero aún iré a conseguirle ropa nueva, la vieja tiene diecinueve años, más aún si es de mucho antes de que ésta fuera rescatada.

Harry estaba de pie frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de invitados. Cuando ésta se abrió, él se giró y sonrió.

—Estás preciosa.

—Gracias, éste es uno de los vestidos que me compró tu padre, aún me queda.

—Vamos, bajemos y mostrémoles a todos la belleza que es mi madre —Harry le tendió una mano y Lily colocó la suya en la de su hijo, bajando las escaleras para ir fuera.

—Caray Harry, tu mamá está caliente. Lo siento señora Potter —dijo Lee Jordan tímidamente.

—Incluso siendo gay Lee, creo que tienes razón, pero mantén tua manos lejos de mi madre, eres un poco joven compañero.

—Todo el mundo se rió.

—Oh, Harry está siendo protector ya, paguen —George tendió su mano haciendo a la mitad de la multitud gemir y a la otra mitad reír—. Sabía que empezaría esta noche.

—George prácticamente se crió como hermano de Harry, no puedes apostar con él —Ron negó con la cabeza mientras sus amigos pasaban el dinero a George—. Sabe señora Potter, Harry ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que teníamos once, pero era solo Harry ahora es Harry y su madre. Creo que tomará algún tiempo acostumbrarse a esto. Pero Charlie, ahora tendrás una 'suegra', al igual que Harry —sonrió Ron.

—De lo que recuerdo sobre Lily Potter, Charlie, ella tenía el mismo carácter que Molly, quizás aún lo tiene o necesita que se lo recuerden —dijo Aberforth.

—Oh, bien, dos pelirrojas revienta oídos en mí, eso es todo lo que necesito —dijo Charlie haciendo una mueca antes de sonreír—. No llegaré a tener ningún daño siempre que tenga a Harry, así que, señora Potter, espero lleguemos a conocernos porque va a verme mucho.

—Yo ya sé lo más importante, Charlie. Amas a mi hijo y, lo has dicho antes, eso es todo lo que necesitas —dijo Lily, soltando la mano de Harry para abrazarlo—. Oh, tienes un cuerpo musculoso, ahora sé porqué te ama Harry.

Harry y Charlie se rieron.

—Me encanta el musculoso cuerpo desnudo de Charlie presionándose contra el mío, pero amo su corazón más que nada.

—Dado que he escuchado historias que ahora sé no son verdad, tendré que escuchar todo sobre mi hijo. Y parece que aquí hay un montón de gente que puede contarme.

—Oh, tenemos algunas historias geniales para contar señora Potter. Harry, estás a punto de ser muy avergonzado —dijo Seamus sonriendo.

—Oh, de acuerdo, eso es todo lo que faltaba, que mi madre escuche todas las cosas terribles que he hecho.

—Tengo una historia que seguro avergonzará a Harry, estoy segura de que toda madre tiene ese tipo de historias.

—Oh, vamos —gimió Harry en voz alta, girándose y hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de Charlie—. Sálvame, nene.

—Oh, el Salvador necesita un héroe. Lo siento amor, quiero oír lo que tu madre tiene para decir.

—Por lo que veo, todos ustedes acaban de terminar Hogwarts. Minerva fue su profesora, y supe ahora que es la actual directora. Como todos saben, éramos miembros de la Orden del Fénix. A veces las reuniones eran aquí, terminaría de alimentar a Harry, lo cambiaría y lo pondría en su cuna. Bueno —Lily sonrió a Harry—. A veces Minerva me pediría de ayudarme, así que la dejaba. Ella era muy buena cambiando los pañales de Harry.

Harry se sonrojó intensamente cuando sus amigos rieron y él sabía que nunca iba a dejar de escuchar sobre aquello, especialmente de George Weasley, seguramente haría algo con la información, tal y como siempre hacía, y Harry apostaría que sería cuando menos lo esperara.

* * *

 **24/6/15**

 **Y ahora la secuela... recuerden que serán solo 10 capis ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

 **Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **.**

 **.**

La fiesta se prolongó hasta las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente. Todo el mundo estaba teniendo un buen rato por lo que nadie quería irse. Sin embargo, todos los amigos de Harry y Charlie les abrazaron antes de partir, también la familia Weasley les abrazó a ambos antes de salir. Charlie se había ofrecido a ir a la madriguera para darles a Harry y a su madre tiempo a solas, pero ambos quisieron que Charlie se quedase, por lo que lo hizo. Harry condujo a su madre a la habitación de invitados y luego permaneció nervioso a su lado.

—Tomará tiempo para que nos conozcamos Harry. Solo quiero que sepas que soy tu madre y te amo —Lily besó la mejilla de Harry y luego le abrazó.

—Siempre te he amado y lo sigo haciendo. Pero necesitamos acostumbrarnos el uno al otro. De todos modos, buenas noches, mamá —Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa y esperó hasta que cerrara la puerta antes de ir a su habitación a ver a Charlie quién estaba ya en la cama—. Parece agradable.

—Lo es, pero llevará su tiempo, no puedes esperar que sean madre e hijo de inmediato. Eres un hombre ya hecho ahora y la has tenido en tu vida durante mucho tiempo. Ahora vamos, quítate esa ropa y métete a la cama.

Harry asintió, despojándose de sus ropas y acurrucándose contra su amor, poniendo la cabeza sobre el pecho de Charlie.

—A pesar de que la amo Charlie, ¿nos gustaremos lo suficiente como para tener una via juntos?

—Sí, porque esta noche pude ver que los dos quieren esto. Tu madre habló mucho con la mía, así que sabe más sobre ti que tú de ella. Sabes que mamá no mantendría ese tipo de información de tu madre. Ahora tienes que llegar a conocerla ya que nunca hubo nadie que te diga qué o no hacer por lo que, a partir de mañana, comienza tu nueva vida con una madre en ella.

—No solo es mi madre, sino tú también, dijiste que sí Charlie. Tenemos que hablar de eso pronto.

—Lo haremos, sin prisas sabes. Dije que viviré aquí ahora así que vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo, hacer planes e ir a ellos. Estoy seguro de que a tu madre le encantará ayudar con los planes para nuestra boda, ambas madres nuestras tendrán todo organizado antes de que sepamos lo que nos golpeó.

—Sé que tu madre ama dar todo de ella para las bodas de sus hijos, quizás sea lo mismo con la mía. Pero Charlie, ella es joven aún, ¿crees que en algún tiempo ella querrá encontrar a alguien más? Nadie debería estar solo.

—Si lo hace no será por algún tiempo. Creo que después de lo que pasó con Snape irá con cautela. De eso es de lo que estoy hablando, tú aún no sabes que tipo de persona es,pero vas a averiguarlo a partir de mañana. Ahora vamos a dormir bebé, es tarde y los últimos días han sido muy emocionales —dijo Charlie besando la coronilla de Harry.

—Nada de sexo —Harry miró hacia arriba—, eso es raro, ¿es porque mi madre está en la otra habitación?

—No, solo es tarde, los dos estamos agotados. Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirás una noche sin mi polla.

Harry rió entre dientes.

—Tal vez —suspira—sin embargo, estoy cansado —Harry bajó la cabeza bajo las mantas y besó el miembro de Charlie antes de volver a poner su cabeza sobre el pecho de Charlie, que se movía con una risa silenciosa—. Te amo, Charlie.

Charlie lo miró.

—Yo también te amo, ahora ve a dormir Harry .

—Sí, querido —rió Harry entre dientes, para luego cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño perturbado. Sueños de su madre en brazos de Snape seguían invadiéndole. Se despertó un par de veces, siendo capaz de quitárselos de encima para caer dormido de nuevo.

Charlie despertó para ver a Harry seguir durmiendo, lo cuál no era propio de él, Harry siempre despertaba temprano.

Él se vistió y fue hacia las escaleras para ver a Lily en la cocina.

—Buenos días señora Potter.

—Buenos días, Charlie, ¿Harry sigue durmiendo?

—Sí, normalmente él está arriba antes que yo pero, como le dije ayer por la noche, los últimos días han sido muy emocionales para él, además de que se despertó un par de veces anoche así que está agotado.

Lily asintió tristemente.

—Esperemos que todo esté bien pronto. Estoy haciendo el desayuno, ¿te gustaría un poco?

—Por favor —sonrió Charlie, y luego observó como la madre de Harry se movía alrededor de la cocina—. Parece estar cómoda aquí, ¿recuerda?

Lily sonrió.

—Sí, lo hago. Siempre me gustó cocinar para James y Sirius, ya que éste estaba siempre aquí, así que hice la cocina a mi agrado y parece que Harry dejó todo como estaba —Lily colocó un plato grande sobre la mesa llena de todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear para un desayuno, colocó luego la tetera, tazas y leche en la mesa, antes de sentarse—. Acerca de Sirius, a Severus no le gustaba así que no estoy segura se creer lo que dijo sobre Canuto.

—No sé todo debido a que yo viví en Rumania durante la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero cuando lo conocí vi que era un buen tipo y que amaba a Harry. Sé que Harry fue engañado por Voldemort para ir al departamento de misterios. Harry tuvo una visión de Sirius siendo torturado, Harry fue a rescatarlo. Él solo tenía quince años. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna estaban allí con él, todos acabaron luchando contra mortífagos. Bellatrix mató a Sirius y éste cayó a través del velo en la cámara de la muerte. Él se había girado para ayudar a Harry.

—Él murió por mi culpa —dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Charlie.

—Él murió por culpa de Voldemort y de Bellatrix. Tienes que superar esto Harry, no puedes seguir culpándote a ti mismo por la muerte de todos. Él te quiso allí y se aseguró de usar cualquier cosa para asegurarse de tenerte y conseguir la profecía.

—Lo sé —suspiró Harry—. Pero Sirius fue por mí, por lo que incluso si yo no tengo la culpa de todos los demás sí soy el culpable de su muerte. Pero, ¿porqué estaban hablando de Sirius?

—Yo quería saber, ahora sé que Severus mintió acerca de ti y todo lo demás. Sirius significaba mucho para mí Harry, él fue un amigo muy cercano. Me dijeron que él fue imprudente yendo contra las órdenes de Albus, tratando de hacerse el importante en la Orden.

—Mentira, es todo mentira, pero él no debió de haber salido de la casa. Dumbledore le dijo que se quedara. Pero creo que cualquiera de nosotros hubier hecho lo mismo por alguien que le importara. Yo culpo a Dumbledore por esto porque si él me hubiera dicho la verdad, entonces hubiera sabido que Voldemort estaba tratando de hacerme ir allí. Podría importarme el viejo maldito, pero fue él quién provocó la muerte de Sirius.

—No quise decir algo que te molestara Harry, yo solo tenía curiosidad. Es como soy, curiosa y no puedo dejar de preguntar sobre las cosas.

—Está bien, estoy seguro que todos te dirán lo que quieras saber.

—Sí, no espere mucha información viniendo de Harry, él por lo general deja que sean Ron o Hermione para que expliquen, Harry solo dice sí, no, tal vez, más o menos, o cosas por el estilo.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Ves, me conoces demasiado bien Charlie, pero tienes razón, no soy muy hablador —Harry miró a su madre—. Tal vez eso deba cambiar. No puedo tenerte creyéndole a Snape porque seguramente nada de lo que ha dicho sea cierto. Así que parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a explicar mi vida a mi madre. Caray, tengo una madre, ¿cómo se trata a una madre? ¿cómo se supone que me comporte? soy demasiado mayor para ser castigado.

Charlie y Lily se rieron y luego ambos pusieron sus brazos alrededor de Harry haciéndolo reír; para Harry aquello fue lo mejor, su madre y su amante, su familia.

* * *

 **7/7/15**

 **Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

 **Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar de que tienes tu ropa vieja, estoy seguro de que te gustarían algunas cosas nuevas. Aún puedo conseguir que Hermione vaya por algunas cosas si quieres.

—Vamos a dejarlo por ahora Harry, cuando él esté encerrado, entonces tú podrás llevarme de compras —Lily oyó a Charlie reír y vio su cabeza baja— ¿Dije algo gracioso Charlie?

—Sí bebé, ¿qué es tan gracioso? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Harry, de compras, es hilarante. Tomó años para que él hablara sobre comprar algunas cosas nuevas. E incluso entonces fueron solo unos cuantos apres de pantalones vaqueros, algunas camisetas, y jerseys y entonces él estaba huyendo de las tiendas.

Harry le miró pero oyó la risa de su madre.

—Oh, bien, ¿ustedes van a conspirar en mi contra, cierto?

—No cariño, es solo que eres todo como tu padre. Él odiaba ir de compras, así que por lo general lo hacía por él. Si no, él hubiera estado en sus viejos vaqueros desgastados y agujereados. No que me importaran los agujeros, mis dedos se divertían con ellos.

—Mamá —los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando Charlie se rió de nuevo—. Caray, no quiero oír eso.

—Ahora ya sabes como nos sentimos cuando papá empieza. Otra cosa a la que tendrás que acostumbrarte Harry, escuchar cosas de tus padres que preferirías no saber, como el sexo.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo entender que tuvieran sexo, pero realmente no quiero saber. Entonces, ¿porqué no dejamos este tema?

—De acuerdo, ¿cómo se conocieron tú y Charlie?

—Harry tenía catorce años cuando nos conocimos. Vine de Rumania para la Copa Mundial de Quiddich. De pronto estoy sentado en la mesa de la madriguera cuando mis hermanos salen de la chimenea, riendo tan fuerte que se caían y luego Harry y papá detrás de ellos. La cuestión fue que los ojos de Harry se posaron en mí y casi no pude apartar la mirada. Pensé que sabía que era gay por como me miró, pero a medida que lo vi ese año me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea. Nada habría pasado de todos modos, él era demasiado joven y yo tenía que regresar a Rumania.

—Pensé que Charlie se veía muy bien pero me imaginé que era porque lucía muy diferente. Has visto a todos los demás chicos Weasley anoche. Bill y Charlie se destacan en comparación con ellos. Pero, hubo algo acerca de Charlie, el pelo largo y el pendiente, su duro cuerpo musculoso —Harry gimió suavemente haciendo a Lily y Charlie reír antes de que Harry negara—. Así que nunca reparé en el hecho de que estaba chequeándolo.

—¿Porqué se reían tus hermanos?

—George y Fred, el gemelo que murió durante los combates, le habían dado a Dudley Dursley una lengua de un metro de largo. Ellos eran dueños de esta tienda de bromas que aparentaban ser dulces. Yo les había mencionado como de gordo era mi primo y que por lo general tomaba la comida de mi plato y comía sin parar, era un cerdo. Todo estaba planeado para que no pudiera resistirse si veía algunos dulces en el suelo, así que el señor Weasley estaba tratando de calmar a la ballena de Vernon mientras que Petunia estaba intentando quitar esa cosa de la boca de Dudley sin darse cuenta de que era su propia lengua mientras que nosotros no podíamos parar de reír, era hilarante. Entonces Ron, Fred y George flú a la madriguera y el señor Weasley me dijo que fuera que él trataría con ellos pero vi a Vernon tirar algo al señor Weasley así que tiré de él viendo como desaparecía al irnos. En el momento en que entramos George preguntó si se lo comió y cuando le dije que lo hizo, George, Fred, Ron, Bill y Charlie fueron a la histeria, se rieron tan fuerte que tenían lágrimas en sus rostros. Ah, pero la señora Weasley, ella de verdad tuvo un buen ir en los gemelos cuando se enteró. Ron y yo tomamos el manto y corrimos hacia las escaleras. Charlie y Bill se quedaron allí riendo como si fuera la gran broma ver a sus hermanos siendo regañados por su madre.

—Fue divertido Harry, pero fue más el hecho de que llegaran a hacerle eso a tu primo por como te trataba. Incluso desde Rumania oí las historia.

—Él cambió cuando le salvé de los dementores, incluso se disculpó. Supongo que fue la forma en la que vio como sus padres me trataban y que solo fue por lo mismo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que casi perdió su alma fue cuando también se dio cuenta de que fue gracias a mí que se salvó. Desde entonces él fue realmente agradable.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo trabajaste que eras gay? ¿Conociste a algún chico?

—No, porque yo no lo pensé asta hace poco. Salí con una chico llamada Cho Chang en mi quinto año, ella estuvo aquí anoche. Nuestra cita no fue nada buena, ella seguía llorando —Harry se estremeció—. Entonces salí con Ginny por unos meses, fue a mis dieciséis, justo antes de que Dumbledore muriera.

—Entonces saliste con Ginny y Charlie, ¿hermano y hermana? Oh Harry, no creo que incluso Sirius hubiera hecho eso, aún siendo bisexual.

Harry se atragantó.

—¿Bi? Supe de él follándose chicas en Hogwarts pero no tíos también.

—Le gustaban ambos pero las chicas eran su conquista principal, dijo que los niños eran demasiado fáciles queriendo sexo, me dijo que le gustaba trabajar más en la seducción que tenía que hacer con las chicas.

—Esto es lo que quiero saber. Yo nunca tuve tiempo suficiente con Sirius o si había siempre terminábamos hablando de otras cosas así que nunca llegué a oír sobre lo que fue su vida siendo más joven. Pero, sobre papá, sí escuché algunas cosas sobre él.

—Tu padre era muy popular con las chicas, les gustaba el hecho de que fuera el capitán de Quiddich.

—Igual que tú bebé.

—¿Jugaste quiddich? —preguntó Lily sorprendida.

—Sí, tomé el puesto de buscador en mi primer año y como capitán en mi sexto. Ron y Ginny estaban en mi equipo. Los gemelos eran batidores cuando llegué como buscador. La muchacha morena que estaba con George, ella fue mi capitana durante un año antes que yo lo fuera.

—No sé mucho acerca de quiddich pero ¿no es inusual conseguir ser elegido para un equipo en tu primer año?

—Es, Harry fue el primer buscador en más de cien años, es un natural en la escoba. Fui buscador en Hogwarts, Harry terminó golpeando mi viejo récord.

—Cuando todo se calme quizás podamos jugar un juego en la madriguera —sonrió Harry—. Podemos si pudiéramos conseguir los suficientes jugadores, Charlie y yo uno contra el otro sin embargo ya que ambos somos buscadores.

—He escuchado como juegas Harry, no estoy seguro de poder competir contra ti. No es solo el hecho de que siempre obtengas la snitch sino que es lo que dijo Ron, tú te sumerges y vuelas peligrosamente cerca del suelo. Por lo que me han dicho pudiste haber conseguido un buen golpe un montón de veces.

—Nah, solo luce así, pero tendrás que ir por ese extra para ganarme Charlie. Los Slytherin siempre hicieron trampa y aún así jamás pudieron conseguir la snitch antes que yo. Yo era bueno —Harry rió, haciendo reír a su vez a Charlie y a su madre. Charlie se dio cuenta de que Harry se estaba relajando con su madre y mostrándole un poco de ese lado juguetón. Lily estaba viendo mucho de James en Harry, nada como Severus le hubo dicho. Ella finalmente estaba viendo a su verdadero hijo, un hijo que no podía esperar para conocer.

* * *

 **28/7/15**

 **Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

 **Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa tarde, Harry respondió una llamada a la puerta.

—Kingsley y aurores —sonrió Harry moviéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—Marcus y Liam —introdujo Kingsley a sus dos aurores, ambos le dieron la mano a Harry.

—¿Así que estás aquí por él? —Harry preguntó mientras abría el camino hacia la sala de estar.

—Sí, necesitamos tu declaración y recuerdos acerca de las detenciones. Necesitamos también la declaración de tu madre y los recuerdos de tu madre acerca de como le trataba.

—¿Qué hay de su divorcio?

—Hablé con una mujer del departamento jurídico, ella dijo que si Lily va en serio con esto entonces podría comenzar con los trámites de inmediato. Le expliqué que Lily no abandonará la seguridad del encanto fidelius hasta que Snape sea encarcelado así que ella se ofreció a venir aquí y verla.

Harry se giró cuando Lily entró en la habitación.

—Escuché Harry —ella tomó su mano—. Me gustaría hacer esto lo antes posible. Harry y Charlie han estado diciéndome cosas durante toda la mañana, nada es como Severus lo dijo, sobre todo acerca de Sirius. Así que quiero divorciarme de él tan pronto como pueda.

—Entonces escoltaré a Clare aquí —dijo Kingsley mirando a los dos aurores quienes tenían dos piezas de pergamino— Ambos necesitan llenar esto y luego podremos seguir con sus recuerdos. Vimos a Minerva esta mañana, ella ya ha hecho su declaración y nos ha dado los recuerdos de lo que le dijo a Lily.

Harry asintió y luego convocó plumas y tinta antes de sentarse a la mesa con Kingsley.

—Ambos pueden sentarse, es seguro aquí —dijo Harry a los aurores.

Kingsley asintió y ambos se sentaron.

—¿Dónde está Charlie?

—Fue a la reserva de dragones, aún está considerando su oferta pero quería ver lo que le ofrecían. Él realmente tiene demasiada experiencia como para trabajar solo con crías.

—¿Eso es lo que hace Charlie? Vi un montón de quemaduras en sus manos y me pregunté porqué serían —dijo Lily.

—Sí, él es un manejador de dragones, por lo general trabaja con los grandes, como los Horntails —Harry se estremeció.

—A pesar de tu miedo estuviste brillante contra ese monstruo —sonrió Kingsley.

—Estaba aterrado de enfrentar a esa cosa, mi escoba nunca volvió a volar bien luego de eso —Harry frotó su cuello.

Lily corrió suavemente un dedo por el cuello de Harry entonces.

—Esa es una cicatriz de quemadura, ¿fue por el dragón?

—De un Horntail húngaro que tuve que enfrentar cuando tenía catorce años.

—¿Te ha dicho Severus sobre el torneo de los tres magos que se celebró en Hogwarts? —preguntó Kingsley.

—Dijo que Harry entró en la competencia a pesar de que se suponía que no lo hiciera. Dijo que a Harry le gustaba romper las reglas y mostrarse todo el tiempo.

—Un mortífago puso el nombre de Harry en el cáliz de fuego para llevarlo a Voldemort. Harry nunca entró, él estuvo tan sorprendido como todos los demás.

—¿Sorprendido? Estaba jodidamente aterrado de morir Kingsley. Todos los demás eran mucho mayores que yo y yo no tenía ni idea de que que estaba haciendo.

—Estás admitiendo que estabas asustado, eso es sorprendente Harry.

—Yo podría no haberlo mostrado pero lo he estado unas cuantas veces.

—¿Frente a Voldemort? —preguntó Lily en voz baja.

—No en realidad, nunca contra él, sabía que podía morir en cualquier momento, me había resignado a eso por lo que nunca me asustó, bueno, lo hacía, pero el miedo era más por todos mis amigos. Ellos habrían sido sacrificados si los atrapaba —Harry miró hacia la mesa y luego sacó su varita de la manga—. Kingsley, ¿te acuerdas de lo que le dije a Dumbledore acerca de esa noche? —Harry levantó su varita y entonces apuntó a su madre— ¿Cómo es que eso fue posible?

—Bien, ahora estás empujando mi conocimiento. Las varitas se conectaron, un priori encantatem, el hechizo de efecto inverso fue lo que pasó. Los últimos asesinatos que fueron hechos con esa varita trajo los ecos de esas personas; Cedric Diggory, el cuidador de Riddle, Bertha Jorkins, tu madre y tu padre. Solo puedo suponer que dado que mató a quién creía era Lily Potter ella apareció así. Incluso en el más allá ella siguió creyendo que era Lily Potter por lo que fue a ti como tu madre.

—Pero, ¿mi padre no sabría la verdad? ¿no se supone que los muertos saben cosas que los vivos no?

—Caray Harry, esto está muy por encima de mi liga. Creo que esa es una pregunta para el retrato de Albus. Dijiste que hablaste con él esa noche, el alma se te apareció tal y como lo recordabas. Él solo podía decir lo que sabía. Creo que dado que James Potter creyó que su esposa murió esa noche él siguió creyendo eso y por lo que ella salió de la varita.

—Está bien, pero hay algo más que nadie sabe. Um, lo siento, pero no a ellos dos y lo que tengo que decir debe mantenerse en privado, así que, ¿pueden darme su palabra de que no van a repetir una palabra de lo que diga?

—La tiene, señor Potter. Como guardias aurores del ministro nosotros no podemos repetir nada de lo que escuchemos o veamos en su presencia —dijo Marcus.

—Bueno, lo siento, no quería decirlo así, yo solo soy muy cauteloso —Harry dejó escapar un gran suspiro—. ¿Has oído hablar de las reliquias de la muerte, Kingsley?

—Sí son las cosas que se cree son los tres elementos de la historia de los tres hermanos. Una historia, un mito, Harry.

Harry negó con la cabeza y luego convocó dos artículos a él.

—La varita de Saúco y el manto de invisibilidad, tuve la piedra de la resurrección también al principio de esa noche, pero la tiré luego de usarla.

—¿Tú tienes la varita de saúco? ¿La vara d la muerte? —Kingsley se acercó a la varita que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Sí, ¿no la reconoces sin embargo?

—Esa era la varita de Albus —dijo Lily.

—Lo era, él fue desarmado la noche en que murió, yo desarmé a Malfoy en la mansión Malfoy por lo que la varita me reconoce a mí ahora. Pero la piedra Kingsley, yo la usé esa noche. Llamé a mis padres, Sirius y Remus para que me ayudaran, ellos estaban conmigo en el bosque prohibido. Se quedaron conmigo mientras caminaba hacia Voldemort. Mi madre dijo que siempre estarían conmigo y que yo era valiente. Le pregunté a Sirius si morir dolía, me disculpé con Remus por lo de Teddy, papá me dijo que se quedarían conmigo hasta el final. Estaban allí, mamá estaba allí, ¿pero no era ella?

—Muy bien, creo que eso vuelve a lo que he dicho antes. Ella, la mortífaga, ella creía ser Lily, fue enterrada como Lily Potter. Así que, cuando tu madre se apareció esa noche realmente era esa mujer, pero creyendo aún ser Lily Potter. Creo estar en lo cierto pero habla con el retrato de Albus sobre esto, él sabe más sobre este tipo de magia que yo.

—Él sabe de las reliquias de la muerte, sí, se las había pasado buscándolas desde que era un chico, él y Grindlewald —Harry pasó los dedos por la varita y luego por la capa—. Tuvo la capa con él, se la había pedido a mi padre, pero me dijo que él no necesitaba una capa para hacerse invisible. Él sabía que no era una capa de invisibilidad ordinaria y quiso estudiarla. Tuvo la varita de saúco en esos momentos y entonces la capa. Cuando encontró la piedra, fue imprudente debido a la emoción de haber encontrado la tercer reliquia. La piedra estaba en un anillo que Voldemort había convertido en un horrocrux, esa fue su maldición, olvidarse de la magia oscura que rodeaba la piedra —Harry desterró la varita y el manto de regreso a su oficina y a su escondite, pero sus pensamientos aún estaban en la mujer que vio en esas dos ocasiones, una mujer que él creyó su madre. La mujer junto a él era su madre, la verdadera Lily Potter. La realización finalmente llegó a él sobre el hecho de que su madre realmente estaba viva y, antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su cara.

* * *

 **1/8/15**

 **Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

 **Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **.**

 **.**

—Harry, cariño —Lily puso sus brazos alrededor de Harry, sorprendiéndose cuando él la abrazó—. Oh, hijo mío, ¿qué es?

—Estás viva, estás aquí, de verdad. Oh Dios, por favor dime que esto no es un sueño.

—No es un sueño Harry, estoy aquí y nos hemos encontrado.

Kingsley vio a Charlie mirando hacia el comedor, así que se levantó y corrió hacia él con sus dos aurores siguiéndolo.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porqué está Harry llorando? Él nunca llora.

—Es solo que por fin todo llegó a él, el que su madre está viva y aquí.

Charlie miró entonces a Harry sosteniendo a su madre.

—Él parecía un poco tranquilo, como si no significara nada cuando estuvimos hablando esta mañana.

—Realmente no había caído en ello hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo comenzó ésto, sin embargo?

—¿Sabes lo que sucedió en el cementerio la noche que Voldemort regresó?

—Sí, Ron lo mencionó hará como un año, así que le pregunté a Harry hace un par de semanas. Oh, mierda, él vio a su madre esa noche, pero ella está aquí, así que no era ella. Bien, ahora entiendo porqué finalmente cayó en la cuenta.

—Hay más, pero Harry tendrá que decirte acerca de ello, al parecer se le apareció de nuevo, junto a su padre, Sirius y Remus. De todos modos, dile a Harry y a Lily que obtendrán sus recuerdos y declaraciones mañana. No creo que estén realmente para eso ahora mismo.

—Les diré —Charlie esperó hasta que Kingsley y los dos aurores se fueron antes de que se sentara al otro lado de Harry, dándole a Lily una sonrisa triste—. Harry —dijo en voz baja.

Harry lentamente dejó ir a su madre y se volvió hacia Charlie.

—Está viva.

—Sí, lo está, amor —Charlie envolvió a Harry con sus brazos y lo sostuvo—. Está aquí ahora y para siempre.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte Harry, eres mi hio —Lily limpió sus lágrimas de su rostro mientras observaba a su hijo ser sostenido por el hombre que amaba.

Harry resopló y se giró de vuelta de Charlie, limpiándose la cara con la manga.

—Lo siento.

—Nunca debes disculparte por mostrar tus sentimientos amor, ellos te hacen lo que eres, llorar ayuda a sanar cuando eres infeliz, estás triste o de duelo, a veces incluso si eres feliz. Tienes que mostrar tus emociones, todo el mundo lo hace.

—Nunca he llorado así —Harry tomó la mano de Charlie en una de las suyas y la de su madre en la otra.

—Incluso tras la muerte de Sirius —preguntó Charlie con tristeza.

Harry negó.

—Yo estaba enojado, entonces oí laprofecía, no tuve tiempo para llorar.

—Eso es parte de tu problema Harry, nunca te has tomado el tiempo, incluso después de que Voldemort desapareció. Fuiste a cada funeral, descansaste en la madriguera y luego arreglaste este lugar. Todo el muno necesita tiempo para llorar —dijo Charlie tristemente.

—Yo quería estar allí para tu familia, ellos me han apoyado através de todo y estaban sufriendo a causa de Fred.

—Sé que lo hiciste, te vi tratando de ayudar a mamá y papá, fuiste tú quién me ayudó a mí a través de eso. Has perdido a gente antes, así que sabías como nos sentíamos. Pero es hora de que pienses n ti mismo para variar. Embotellar todas esas emociones solo lo hará peor.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Todo pareció golpearme de una vez, mamá está aquí, viva, lo que él hizo, Sirius, todo —Harry dejó escapar un gran suspiro—. Estoy bien.

—No lo estás pero lo estarás amor, ahora iré a comenzar con la cena.

—Mamá, no tienes que cocinar, ¿he aprendido, sabes?

—Sí, Charlie me dijo. Pero me gusta cocinar —Lily besó la mejilla de Harry y luego se fue a la cocina—. Estará como para dentro de una hora, ¿porqué no te vas a pasar tiempo con Charlie mientras esté ocupada?

—Creo que esta es la forma en que tu madre quiere decirnos que nos vayamos a follar —rió Charlie haciendo reír también a Harry.

—Por lo menos ella no lo ha dicho directamente.

—Quería —dijo Lily, pero ambos escucharon la diversión en su tono.

—No, yo no quiero oír a mi madre diciéndome que me vaya a follar, pero lo haremos, vamos Charlie —Harry tomó su mano y tiró de él por las escaleras con la risa de Lily y Charlie de fondo.

Una hora más tarde, Charlie bajó con Harry en su espalda para la risa de Lily.

—Es una suerte que Charlie sea fuerte, pero ¿porqué estás en su espalda, Harry?

—Me encanta estar envuelto a su alrededor de todas las formas que puedo —Harry movió sus piernas cuando Charlie lobajó al suelo antes de que ambos se sentaran—, ¿no te importa vernos así, cierto?

—No, creo que es dulce. Entonces, oí que le pediste a Chalie que se casara contigo, ¿has pensado cuándo será? —Lily puso los platos y las bebidas en la mesa y se sentó.

—Aún no, pero lo haremos, y conociendo a mi madre ella estará con nosotros a cada momento cuando iniciemos los planes. Es una cosa que mi madre siempre quiso, que sus hijos se casen y le den nietos.

—¿Te gustaría ayudar a la señora Weasley con los planes de boda, mamá? Tú eres la madre de uno de los novios.

—Me encantaría ayudar si ella quiere. Normalmente la madre no hace mucho cuando es un hijo, solo con las hijas. Pero dado que ambos de ustedes son hombres, tengo la oportunidad de ayudar.

Harry miró hacia su plato.

—¿Fui un accidente?

Charlie y Lily miraron la cabeza baja de Harry.

—No, Harry, no lo fuiste, ¿porqué piensas eso?

Harry levantó entonces lentamente la vista.

—Fue durante la primera guerra, tú y papá, ambos eran jóvenes, pensé que fui un accidente.

—Tu padre y yo planeamos tenerte, hablamos de ello por un tiempo. Al principio pensamos que éramos un poco jóvenes para ser padres, pero él realmente quería ser padre así como yo una madre, ¿porqué nole preguntaste a Sirius acerca de esto?, él sabía porque le dijimos porqué no podría venir esa noche.

—Nunca tuvimos tiempo para hablar sobre nada personal, solo llegué a verle un puñado de veces y siempre había un montón de gente alrededor. No era una conversación que quisiera que oyera nadie.

—De acuerdo, pero sabes ahora , yo tomé la poción justo antes de que tu padre y yo hiciéramos el amor. Me enteré dos semanas después que estaba embarazada. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Un montón de cosas, pero tenemos tiempo. Eso fue lo único que realmente quería saber, principalmente debido a lo que pasaba entonces.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y ahora te diré lo que quieras saber —Lily besó a Harry en la mejilla y, aunque ella había estado escuchando mucho de su hijo, algunas cosas la entristecían mientras que otras la enojaban. Ella pensó que se veía y sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo siempre, pero ahora, él lucía tan vulnerable e inseguro de todo. Se dio cuanta de que Harry era realmente joven en un montón de formas, él era mayor solo en las cosas equivocadas. Pero, esperaba que ahora que tenía a Charlie y a ella, él podría finalmente ser y actuar como alguien de su edad, siendo el joven que se suponía que era y no el que todo el mundo esperaba. Harry necesitaba tiempo para encontrarse a sí mismo ahora que Voldemort estaba muerto y, era de esperar que las dos personas que más lo amaban le ayudaran a hacerlo.

* * *

 **8/9/15**

 **Holaaaa! Les cuento que mientras que estuve sin internet pude igual guardarme los capis para traducir así que, ¿qué creen? ya está toooood traducido xD so, iré subiendo uno por día o día por medio, también dependiendo de si queda alguien allí esperando o no, obvio =/**

 **Muchas gracias por la espera y sobre todo por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

 **Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente, Kingsley, sus aurores y Clara, la mujer que organizaría el divorcio de Lily y Snape llegaron a la casa. Así que, mientras Lily se sentaba con la mujer, Harry llenó su declaración sobre el tratamiento de Snape durante sus detenciones, luego retiró algunos de sus recuerdos sobre aquellos tiempos. El auror Marcus, puso los recuerdos y su declaración en una carpeta y luego esperó hasta que Lily terminara.

—Entonces, mientras esperamos Charlie, ¿has decidido que es lo que quieres hacer?

—Sí, voy a trabajar en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, siempre que pueda salir y hacer algo de trabajo ya que no soy tipo de oficina.

—Puedes, solo asegúrate de que siempre haya alguien llevando la oficina mientras estás en el campo.

—No vas a tener que matar criaturas, ¿no, Charlie? —preguntó Harry luciendo preocupado.

—Sería raro que Charlie tuviera que hacer eso. Normalmente una vez que se realiza una investigación resulta que fue el dueño o alguna circunstancia inusual la causa detrás del ataque de las criaturas.

—Al igual que pasó con Buckbeak cuando Malfoy se negó a escuchar a Hagrid sobre insultar a un hipógrifo.

—Exactamente, y si no hubieras usado el giratiempos para salvar a Sirius, Buckbeak pudo haber muerto —dijo Kingsley.

—Albus nos explicó después de fundar a Grimmauld para la Orden. Sirius y Albus hablaron sobre como lo rescataste y me dio curiosidad, por lo que me explicaron.

—Fue una suerte que Hermione hubiera estado usando un giratiempos durante el año para sus clases extras o Sirius podría haber tenido su alma besada. De nuevo, algo queSnape provocó. Aunque no supimos nada sobre el giratiempos hasta esa noche, Hermione nunca reveló nada.

—Sabía que no estaba permitido, cualquiera podría haberle pedido de usarlo.

—Yo quise realmente, para detener a Pettigrew de escapar. Remus se sintió muy mal por eso ya que fue su cambio por lo cual pudo escapar. Doy a Snape algo sin embargo, él trató de salvarnos cuando Remus se transformó así que, ¿cuando crees será el juicio?

—En un par de semanas.

—¿Has dicho lo que estamos haciendo?

—Sí, él dijo que su esposa no puede declarar contra él. Le expliqué que podía si quería pero que no podía ser obligada y Lily quiere testificar debido a que se enteró acerca de lo mucho que le mintió sobre ti, pero sobre todo cuando se enteró de que realmente él podría haber salvado a tu padre y a ti. Hay algo por lo que siempre he sentido curiosidad, así que voy a preguntar, ¿tiene tu viejo colchón sangre en él?

—Sí, yo nunca lo noté hasta que mi otro sangró.

—Perdona, ¿otro? —la frente de Kingsley se frunció.

Harry se encogió de hombros, por lo que Charlie respondió;

—Voldemort le golpeó con la maldición asesina de nuevo. Él tiene otra cicatriz con forma de rayo —Charlie puso una mano sobre el corazón de Harry—. Me asustó como la mierda la primera vez que la vi.

Harry suspiró y pensó en solo sacarlo.

—Él me torturó por un rato, yo sabía que lo haría. Quizás puedas responder a esto Kingsley porque estoy confundido. Bueno, primero usó la maldición asesina y nos noqueó. Cuando nos despertamos él se negó a acercarsea mí y en realidad escuché el miedo en su voz cuando preguntó si estaba muerto. Seguí con la esperanza de llagar a la serpiente así que, cuando la señora Malfoy me comprobó, como te dije, ella dijo que yo estaba muerto y él usó la maldición crucio en mí, pero fui capaz de permanecer en silencio, mantuve mi cuerpo inerte mientras él seguía en con él, ¿cómo pude haberlo hecho con esa maldición? Porque la he sentido antes y grité de dolor, como se supone que hace dicha maldición.

—Mira, tú dices cosas que están muy por sobre mi mente, pero con esto, yo diría que has tenido un impulso de energía durante ese tiempo. Albus explicó como nunca has tenido el uso de tu plena potencia, pero una vez todos los horrocruxes fueron destridos lo hiciste.

—Bueno,has dado a Kingsley pistas suficientes, ¿o no?

—Sí, ha hecho, pero sabía que no quería hablar de ello. Así que, ya ves, fue destrido, conseguiste tu plena potencia de una vez y manejaste dicha maldición, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste en el gra salón cuando estallaste la pared?

—Recuerdo proteger a la señora Weasley porque Bellatrix iba a matarla, no tuve tiempo para protegerte o a McGonagall o Slughorn.

—Piénsalo Harry, fuiste capaz de protegerla de la maldición asesina, nadie puede hacer eso, pero lo hiciste. No podrías ahora pero entonces aún tenías todo ese poder fluyendo a tu alrededor. Hay algo más que me dijo Albus, quiero decir, algo que quizás no has notado.

—Cuando Dumbledore pensaba o creaía algo por lo general yo no tenía ni idea. Solía confundirme como la mierda, así que, solo dime.

—Bueno, sabes porque hablas Parsel, ¿porque aún puedes hablarlo?

Harry frunció el ceño y comenzó a decir;

—Sí.

—Normalmente, una vez ido no deberías pero, debido al tiempo que pasó se convirtió en una parte de ti. Es más que eso sin embargo, tu magia, la magia de luz Harry no su magia oscura, sino que toda la magia está conectada a tu alma, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Bueno, sí, tengo mayormente magia de luz en mi magia. Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que además del aumento de potencia, destapé, ¿los dos tipos de magia?

—Exactamente, todavía las tienes por cierto, la magia no se destruye.

Probablemente sea por eso porqué todo me ha resultado tan fácil y porqué puedo bloquear las magias de otros.

—¿Qué quieres decir con bloquear la magia de otros?

—Bueno, digamos que quieres desarmarme o aturdirme, puedo bloquear sin varita mi varita. Igual si se trata de Charlie, es como un escudo. Hermione trató de petrificarme cuando ataqué a Snape. No pude verla pero el escudo subió de inmediato sin siquiera pensar en ello. Es más también, si hago un hechizo solo yo puedo deshacerlo así que, si te atara, nadie podría quitártelo excepto yo.

—Dime cuando terminarás tu decanso y te unirás a los aurores.

Harry y Charlie rieron, pero también los dos aurores detrás de Kingsley.

—Pronto, déjame conocer a mi madre y luego lo haré. Pero, ya he conocido a Marcus y a Liam, ¿hay más? ¿Quién será mi jefe?

—Marcus, y hay solo un par de alumnos en estos momentos.

—Oh, bueno, es mun placer conocerte... jefe —Harry dio su sonrisa descarada, haciendo reír a Charlie y a Kingsley. Marcus y Liam, ambos intentaron actuar como aurores, pero incluso ellos terminaron riéndose. Lily y Clara regresaron para unirse a los hombres, viéndolos a todos riendo hizo a Lily sonreír al ver la sonrisa de su hijo y la alegría en su rostro. Eso llenó de amor el corazón de Lily, amor que solía sentir hacia su pequeño niño. A pesar de saber que Harry era ya un adulto, él era su bebé, el pequeño Harry a quien amaba entrañablemente y con quien ahora tenía una oportunidad de vivir.

* * *

 **10/9/15**

 **Muchas gracias por la espera -q esta vez fue bien cortita(? xD- y sobre todo por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

 **Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue solo dos semanas después cuando un gran sobre fue entregado a Lily por un búho, quién dejó caer la correspondiente sobre Lily antes de volar fuera. Lily vio a Harry y a Charlie mirando así que abrió el sobre y sacó un gran pergamino.

—Son los papeles de divorcio. Está hecho.

—¿Lo lamentas? —preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—No, agradezco que me salvaras Harry, me preocupaba por él, pero cuando supe la verdad acerca de ti y tu padre, también sobre como te dañó y luego me mintió, me alegro que esté fuera de mi vida. No sé lo que hubiera pensado James acerca de habernos casado.

—Él la manipuló señora Potter, nada fue culpa suya. Estoy seguro de que James estará esperando lo que haga falta para patear el culo de Snape en el infierno que se merece —sonrió Charlie.

—Si las historias que escuché acerca de papá y Sirius son ciertas, ambos se asegurarán de que el idiota grasiento sufra en el otro lado y, aunque no sea algo bueno qué decir, me gustaría estuviera allí ahora mismo.

—Entendemos porqué crees eso Harry, él te dañó, te mintió, me quitó de ti y, de todo lo que he oído, él realmente te lo hizo difícil en Hogwarts. Es un milagro que no haya visto lo mucho que sufrías ya.

—Él sabía, quería que sufra a causa de papá, me sentía culpable de perderte. Sé que papá le dio un tiempo difícil pero nada de eso fui yo, él solo no podía dejar pasar mi apariencia.

—Sí, eres como tu padre en todo excepto los ojos, misma forma y color que los míos.

—Sirius fue la primera persona que me dijo eso, entonces no dejé de oírlo. Te ves como tu padre pero tienes los ojos de tu madre. Solía desear que la gente dejara de ver a mis padres y me viera a mí, pero todo lo que veían era a mis padres muertos. Fue por eso que me negué a leer ciertos libros de Hogwarts. Cuando Hermione dijo que si yo quería saber debía leer lo más que pudiera le dije que los niños no quieren leer sobre cómo consiguió matar a sus padres. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que casi no habló en todo el día. Finalmente me dijo que yo nunca maté a mis padres, que ellos hicieron lo que haría cualquier otro padre, proteger a sus hijos.

—Nosotros lo hicimos y volveríamos a hacer lo que fuera para protegerte, es un instinto natural de cualquier padre, el querer a sus niños seguros. Incluso antes de escuchar la profecía sobre Harry, siempre impedimos que se hiciera daño, especialmente cuando volabas alrededor para asegurarnos de que no cayeras. Pero, ¿sabes lo que hiciste cuando tropezaste -todo por Pepper, el gato-, cuándo no llegué a tiempo?

Harry rió.

—No, ¿qué hice? ¿Lloré?

—No, reíste, te sentaste sobre tu trasero dolorido y reíste. Me senté a tu lado, primero comprobando para asegurarme de que no te hubieras roto nada y tú solo seguiste riendo. Eras un niño duro, incluso entonces.

—Aún es, todos los accidentes que he escuchado Harry tuvo, especialmente en quiddich, en Hogwarts, algunas personas nunca subirían a una escoba de nuevo.

—Me encanta volar y me encanta jugar quiddich, era la única vez que podía bajar la guardia y divertirme, incluso con todo lo que me pasó a mí.

—Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, a una madre nunca le guata escuchar que su hijo fue herido, pero díganme todo.

Harry miró a su madre preguntándose si debía de mantener cierta información para sí mismo, pero luego pensó que si él y ella fueran a llegar a conocerse unos a otros no podría ocultarle esas cosas pero, era diferente, cualquiera podría decirle lo que pasó.

—De acuerdo, primer año, mi primer juego en realidad, de hecho yo estaba un poco asustado. Solo había tenido una lección de vuelo cuando McGonagall me dio el trabajo de buscador, luego tuve a Oliver Wood enseñándome sobre quiddich ya que no sabía nada al respecto. Practicamos durante semanas, salimos al campo y, los Slytherin jugaban sucio, como siempre, yo no hacía mucho salvo más que nada buscar la snich, principalmente a mí alrededor, entonces la vi. Me quité al buscador de Slytherin de encima aunque se mantuvo bloqueándome hasta que finalmente la encontré de nuevo y la perdí. Mientras volvía a mi sitio mi escoba comenzó a vibrar, entonces se puso peor, sacudiéndose violentamente. Terminé colgado de ella por mis manos, tratando de atraparla. Podía oír los gritos de todos, pero la escoba simplemente siguió temblando, tratando de quitarme. No tenía ni idea de porqué pasó o porqué se detuvo, pero me permitió subirme. Finalmente me fui por la snich de nuevo, estaba tan abajo en mi escoba, extendiendo la mano para agarrarla, mi escoba se inclinó y me fui de cabeza contra los talones, pero me levanté y me ahogué con la snitch, ganando el juego.

—¿Porqué la escoba actuó así? ¿Es como si hubiera sido hechizada o maldecida? —preguntó Lily nerviosamente en voz baja.

—Pensamos que Snape estaba hechizándola, Hermione lo vio murmurando así que se coló tras él y prendió fuego sus túnicas. Cuando se dio cuenta del fuego, se paró de repente, y ahí es cuando llegué a tener el control de la escoba. Quirrell era quién estaba sentado detrás de Snape y quien hechizó mi escoba, Snape realmente estaba murmurando la contra-maldición tratando de salvarme. Incluso con todas las veces que me enteré que ayudó para salvarme no puedo olvidar lo que solía hacerme en esas detenciones. De todos modos, el resto de los juegos del año fueron normales, algunos pequeños golpes y moretones, gané todos los partidos en los que jugué y me encantó, atrapando la snich antes que el otro buscador, especialmente Slytherin. Sin embargo perdimos el último partido de la temporada debido que estaba inconsciente en la enfermería por lo del espíritu de Voldemort, el alma, lo que sea, ya que pasó a través de mí cuando trató de obtener la piedra filosofal. El ala de hospital es como mi segunda casa, pasé tanto tiempo en una de las camas que la señora Pomfrey, bebiendo sus pociones de mierda, como el skele-grow que Madame Pomfrey llamó a una de las camas como ¿la cama de Harry Potter', pasé mucho tiempo allí.

Lily suspiró.

—Y eso es solo primer año, estoy temiendo escuchar el resto. Pero, ¿porqué necesitaste el skele-grow?

—Lockhart, mi brazo se rompió en segundo año cuando lo golpeó una bludger hechizada, él trató de arreglarlo pero terminó eliminando todos los huesos de mi brazo. Miré mi brazo y era como goma, cayéndose para todos lados. Él era un idiota, así que fue otro viaje al hospital y más pociones. Ya sabes, es sorprendente que no sea inmune a esas pociones ya dado la cantidad de veces en las que las he tomado.

—Entonces, dime, ¿porqué seguiste jugando?, ¿suena como que podrías haber muerto jugándolo?

—Como he dicho, me encanta jugar y el quiddich ya que me hacían pensar en algo más que en Voldemort, me daba tiempo para ser como cualquier otro niño. Subo a la escoba y me pierdo,tanto que ni siquiera escucho a la multitud gritar o algo, es solo mi escoba y el juego. Realmente estimulante, eso es lo que es.

—Eres igual que tu padre en todo. A él le encantaba jugar quiddich y le dijeron que era lo suficientemente bueno como para jugar profesionalmente. Hablaba de quiddich todo el tiempo, volaba tanto como podía, cualquier excusa como para estar en el aire. Solía viajar alrededor, no alto, él sabía que yo iba a quitarle todas las piezas y a hechizarlo o negarle el sexo durante bastante tiempo si volaba más alto que el primer piso. El sexo es una maravillosa herramienta para que usen las mujeres para conseguir que nuestros hombres se comporten.

Harry y Charlie rieron.

—Si nos lo hiciéramos el uno al otro no duraríamos más de una hora, pero los hombres somos así, no podemos estar sin él, cuando la mujer son mejores controlando sus impulsos.

Sí, lo somos. Pero gracias, no estaba segura de que fueras a decirme. A pesar de que no me gusta escuchar sobre como mi hijo fue herido, es bueno sentarme y escuchar sobre como fue tu vida, incluso de cosas pequeñas —Lily besó la mejilla de Harry y se puso de pie antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Los ojos de Harry quedaron en su madre, los ojos de Charlie en Harry, él podía ver el amor allí, el amor que tenía un hijo por su madre.

* * *

 **14/9/15**

 **Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! : 3**

 **Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana más tarde, Harry, Charlie y Lily estaban comiendo el desayuno, o tratando de. Harry estaba preocupado sobre su madre ya que era el día en el que enfrentaría a Snape en el Wizengamot por sus crímenes en contra de él y su madre. Harry no podía comer, tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba nerviosa también.

—Harry, amigo —dijo Ron, entrando a la cocina junto a Hermione.

—Hey, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?, no que me importe.

—Papá habló con Kingsley, sabíamos que estarían aquí los tres, sentados y preocupados por lo que sucederá hoy. Así que envió a Liam a la madriguera debido a que pensamos que sería mejor que estén allí que aquí. Las salas aún están en su sitio y con Liam y el resto de nosotros allí tu madre estará a salvo. Kingsley dijo que no hay forma en que escape pero creyó que estarías preocupado de todos modos así que vinimos a buscarlos para pasar el día en la madriguera, hemos organizado un juego de quiddich.

Harry vio a Charlie encogerse de hombros haciéndole saber que era decisión suya, y luego se giró hacia su madre, pensando que quizás fuera bueno sacarla de la casa. Ella no había salido desde hacía ya tres semanas en la noche de cumpleaños y Harry sabía que era probable que su madre pasara un buen rato con los Weasley en la madriguera.

—Creo que es buena idea, mamá, pero voy a dejar que decidas. Si estás nerviosa sobre que vaya allí entonces no deberías estarlo. Además Liam es un auror, y tendrás a algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix y del DA.

—¿DA? ¿Qué es el DA?

—Eso seríamos nosotros. Éramos demasiado jóvenes para estar en la Orden, pero queríamos aprender y teníamos a esta mujer que era una maldita que se negó a enseñarnos defensa. A Hermione se le ocurrió que Harry nos enseñara, pero terminó enseñando a veinticuatro de nosotros, la mayoría estaban en el cumpleaños de Harry. El fiscal representa la Armada de Dumbledore —explicó Ron.

—Bueno, parece que habrá suficiente protección allí y, aunque solía ser capaz de hechizar a quien me molestara, no he practicado en años —Lily miró a su hijo, a su amado y a sus amigos—. De acuerdo, suena como que será un buen día.

—Entonces vamos a cambiarnos y vamos a la madriguera —dijo Charlie parándose y levantando a Harry antes de tirarlo sobre su hombro para salir corriendo hacia la habitación con Harry carcajeándose.

—Definitivamente será un gran día, Harry y Charlie están de muy buen humor —rió Hermione.

Cuando estuvieron listos, Harry tomó a su madre para aparecerse en la madriguera. Se dio cuenta de que se quedó mirando la casa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sé que luce extraña, pero es una gran casa, mamá. Me encantaba alojarme aquí cuando podía o Dumbledore pensaba que estaría lo suficientemente seguro.

—A pesar de que estuve aquí con él, no noté mucho sobre la casa o los alrededores. Debe de haber sido duro, sin embargo, Harry, siempre siendo vigilado, tener que salir cuando podía o no hacer nada. Así que, además de la forma en que te trataron mi hermana y su esposo, también has tenido que aguantar todo eso. Nunca tuviste una infancia normal, ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No. No realmente. Cuando solía ver a los otros primer y segundo año en Howgarts cuando tenía once pensé que lucían muy jóvenes comparados conmigo. No importa ya, ya todo está hecho y puedo tener una vida normal ahora, con Charlie y contigo. Ahora entremos para que puedas ver realmente cómo es mi tiempo aquí.

Charlie tomó la mano de Harry con Lily yendo junto a ellos, Ron y Hermione encabezando el camino hacia la casa. Molly saludó a su hijo y luego a Harry, para después abrazar a Lily, pero enseguida Molly y Lily comenzaron a hablar de los planes para la boda. Liam asintió hacia Harry y Lily pero se quedó parado junto a la chimenea.

—Yo sabía, mamá no puede detenerse a sí misma —sonrió Charlie.

—No, pero no me importa bebé, entre más pronto puedan esas dos mujeres arreglar todo antes te tendré para mí.

—Ya tienes a Charlie, Harry, ninguno de nosotros lo ve ya, él está contigo todo el tiempo —sonrió Bill.

—Cierto, pero aún no puedo tener suficiente de él.

—No me gusta estar lejos de Harry por lo que si no estoy en el trabajo entonces estoy con él. Ninguno de ustedes puede decir que no ha sentido lo mismo, sobre todo al comienzo de la relación. Charlie miró a todos sus hermanos luciendo en shock.

—Espero que no creas que cambiará con el tiempo, tengo una buena idea de cómo mantener nuestra relación fresca y emocionante —dijo Harry sonriente.

—Eso suena divertido. Pero ahora, pequeño hermano, has mencionado un juego de quiddich, realmente no hay suficientes para formar dos equipos así que solo será un rato de vuelo entonces, no que me importe.

—Oh, que poca fe —Ron tomó su vieja moneda del DA de su bolsillo—. Tienes a unos cuantos valientes; Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Dean, Seamus, Cho y Ernie y naturalmente Neville y Luna se nos unirán, aunque algunos van a sentarse ya que, como a Hermione, no les gusta volar.

No pensé que aún tuvieran esas monedas o que aún funcionara.

—Con que esas son las famosas monedas —Charlie extendió la mano y Ron colocó la moneda sobre la palma de su mano—. Es difícil decir que no es una moneda de verdad, no me extraña que Umbridge no lo notara. Nunca escuché sobre cómo fue que se enteró del DA.

—Pensamos que había sido Cho, la novia de Harry en aquel entonces —sonrió Ginny—, le había dicho a Umbridge, pero luego nos enteramos de que Umbridge usó veritaserum en todo el DA, parece que ella escogió a Cho primero solo porque solía ser la novia de Harry.

—Así que aparte de todo lo demás también usó una poción no permitida en los estudiantes. ¿Lo hizo por Fudge o por sí misma?

—Ambos, tenía mucho de dulce también. Ese día en su oficina, cuando vio a Harry usando fuego iba a usar en él el Cruciatus, porque Snape dijo que se había quedado sin Veritaserum —dijo Hermione.

—Así que Hermione vino con un plan brillante e idiota para engañar a Umbridge y hacer que nos llevara hasta el bosque prohibido para ver el arma secreta de Dumbledore que terminaríamos por él —Harry sonrió a su amiga.

—¿Arma secreta? ¿Qué arma secreta? —preguntó Bill.

—No había una, pero Hermione esperaba que Grawp ayudara, pero él había roto sus cuerdas, así que no sabíamos qué hacer, entonces los centauros llegaron y después de tratar con Umbridge iban a por nosotros. Por suerte Grawp regresó y, dado que ama a Hermione, nos ayudó. Luego Neville, Ginny, Ron y Luna vinieron con nuestras varitas confiscadas —Harry suspiró y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie —. Sirius murió.

—Hey, él te engañó, ahora para con eso Potter, culparte a ti mismo todo el tiempo no está ayudando. Si sigues así todo el tiempo entonces tendré que buscar una manera de castigarte —dijo Charlie, intentando duramente mantener su rostro serio y grave, pero una mirada a George quien fingió arcadas y a las orejas de Ron, que parecían prenderse fuego, hizo reír a Charlie antes de que Harry finalmente descubriera lo que Charlie quería decir, lo que hizo gemir a Harry alto ante la idea de Charlie haciendo algo como atarlo a la cama.

* * *

 **16/9/15**

 **Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! ya solo restan 2 capis más y cerramos una traducción más : 3**

 **Espero todo/as estén bien :)  
Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras la conversación seguía en la madriguera, Charlie observó principalmente a Harry viendo a su madre. Estaba un poco preocupado de que Harry cayera en depresión ya que así sucedía cada vez que nombraba a Sirius.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a jugar quiddich? —preguntó Angelina entrando junto a una gran cantidad de amigos.

—Estábamos esperando que llegaran —dijo Bill.

—No se ofendan pero, ¿realmente necesitamos usar esas viejas shotting stars? —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No, George decidió comprar algunas nuevas escobas para que cuando jugáramos llegáramos a hacerlos con algunas escobas decentes —dijo Ron.

—Me hubiera gustado conseguir las Saetas de Fuego, la escoba de Harry era simplemente perfecta. Pero terminé comprando las Nimbus 2000 ya que eran más baratos dbido a que eran los últimos que quedaban.

—Hey, nunca perdí un juego en mi vieja Nimbus, hasta que el sauce boxeador la convirtió en escarbadientes.

—Entonces empecemos a jugar, tengo muchas ganas de ir de nuevo contra Harry —Charlie se levantó y tiró de Harry para pararlo antes de tirarlo de nuevo sobre su hombro dándole una palmada en el culo.

—Bájame gran zoquete.

—No, vas a quedarte ahí, Potter —dijo Charlie liderando el camino con Harry al hombro mientras todos los demás les seguían riéndose de ver a Harry golpeando el culo de Charlie tratando de conseguir que lo baje cosa que, naturalmente no hizo hasta que llegó al jardín.

—Amo que el hombre me maneje, no me importa en el dormitorio, pero esto no es el dormitorio —dijo Harry poniendo mala cara lo que hizo reír a todos de nuevo.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que somos trece, así que, o alguien más juega o uno sale —dijo Charlie mirando alrededor.

—A pesar de que se supone que debiera estar trabajando, jugué quiddich como batidor —dijo Liam encogiéndose de hombros.

—Perfecto, así que tenemos a George como un bateador y a Liam como el otro, ¿qué equipo? ¿Charlie o Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—Voy a ir con Charlie ya que nunca hemos jugado juntos en un juego real ni Liam ha sido pareja de Harry tampoco.

—Mejor que no —Charlie frunció el ceño, haciendo que Harry golpeé de nuevo su culo.

—Puedo jugar con Liam, Charlie, solo con las pelotas sin embargo —dijo Harry inocentemente haciendo ruborizarse a Liam cuando todo el mundo se echó a reír alto ante el gruñido de Charlie.

—No me importa si eres poderoso Harry o si Liam es un auror, manos fuera.

—Creo que Charlie está tratando de meterme en problemas —dijo Liam.

—Lo siento Liam, me comportaré contigo por lo menos, no con Charlie.

—Bueno, vamos a terminar de armar los equipos —dijo Bill, comenzando a trabajar quién iba con quién para que luego todos se echaran a vuelo, con Harry haciendo un montón de giros y saltos, zigzagueando alrededor de los otros jugadores y haciendo a Lily jadear del susto.

—Yo sé que da miedo, señora Potter, pero él es muy bueno —dijo Hermione con calma.

—Es como que no le importa, él solo quiere volar rápido y peligroso.

—Todos nosotros hablamos de ello Lily, creemos que, ya que la vida de Harry ha estado siempre en peligro él trata al quiddich de la misma forma —dijo Aethur—. Pero la mayoría de los accidentes fueron causados por otros, no porque él hiciera nada.

—Entonces esperemos que no haya más accidentes. Pero, ¿no se supone que esto es solo algo amistoso?

—Usted no puede juntarlos a todos sin que salga su lado competitivo. Solo tres o cuatro, cinco de ellos en realidad nunca jugaron en Hogwarts, el resto sí, por lo que no pueden dejar de jugar como si fuera la copa de quiddich —dijo Neville.

—Harry siempre gana, no creo que a Charlie vaya a gustarle eso —dijo Luna.

—Charlie es bueno, Luna, pero contra Harry, no creo que lo logre. Con Ginny en el equipo de Charlie estarán recibiendo más puntos por lo que podrían ganar en esa parte —dijo Hermione justo cuando Lily gritó al ver a Harry haciendo una inmersión empinada con Charlie a su cola. Unos pies antes de que todos pensaran que Harry golpearía el piso, él agarró la snitch, frenó y sacó su varita hacia Charlie, quien parecía se fuera a golpear, terminando por quedar mirando hacia arriba en lugar de abajo para luego parar—. Me gustaría que no hiciera eso —dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, —la mano de Lily estaba sobre su pecho—. ¿Hace eso a menudo?

—Sí —Neville, Luna, Hermione, Arthur, Molly y Fleur dijeron juntos.

Lily bajó corriendo y echó los brazos alrededor de Harry.

—Caray, mamá, ¿qué sucede?

—Lo que hiciste es lo que pasa, asustaste a tu madre sumergiéndote así, sin mencionarme a mí —Hermione dijo aún frunciendo el ceño.

—Mamá, estoy bien, eso fue divertido para mí, yo no estaba en peligro.

—Recién acabo de reencontrarte.

—Oh mamá, estoy bien, era Charlie quien estaba en peligro, no yo.

—No tengo idea de cómo puedes ir tan lejos sin estrellarte y salvarme al mismo tiempo, maldita sea Harry, deberías jugar profesionalmente —dijo Charlie.

—No, gracias, he terminado con toda la atención ahora —Harry empujó lentamente a su madre de nuevo—. Estoy bien, no hace falta llorar.

—Me asustaste, igual que lo hacía tu padre. Pero, vuelas como él, exactamente como él.

—Así que, no solo luzco o peleo como él, también vuelo como él, eso es genial.

—Muy bien todo el mundo, vamos dentro para el almuerzo —dijo Molly para entonces tomar a Lily del brazo llevándola dentro.

—¿Cómo lo haces Molly? Muchos de tus hijos lucharon en la guerra, pero tú luces tan tranquila.

—Soy todo menos tranquila Lily, solo no dejo que mi miedo se muestre. Pero ahora, después de perder a Fred, a veces estas cosas me llegan, por lo que quiero protegerlos a todos ellos, sin embargo, sé que si lo hiciera llegaría a ser una de esas madres sobre protectoras que no le permiten a sus hijos cometer sus propios errores y vivir sus propias vidas. A pesar de que siempre amaremos y extrañaremos a Fred, de alguna manera tuvimos suerte, considerando cuantos cayeron en Hogwarts. Sé que suena horrible, especialmente viniendo de una madre, pero es cierto, incluso George ha dicho eso.

—Si hubiera sido capaz de mostrarme probablemente hubiera intentado detener a Harry de estar involucrado. Después de haber oído tantas cosas sobre su vida durante la última semana es difícil de creer que Harry haya resultado un joven tan agradable y, sé que todo se reduce a ti y tu familia. Odiaría pensar en lo que hubiera sido de él sin todos ustedes.

—Cuando conocí a Harry, tenía doce años, solía preocuparme mucho por él. Era tan tranquilo, tan introspectivo. La casa estaba llena de gente y siempre ruidosa pero Harry solo se sentaría viendo a todos y a todo. Se mantuvo aún más para sí mismo en los últimos años, manteniendo los sentimientos tan enterrados que era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

—Me di cuenta de que hace eso, me siento a su lado y él solo parece estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero él está mejorando gracias a Charlie, el amor que se tienen el uno al otro es algo digno de ver. Ahora sin embargo, ¿qué tal si te ayudo con el almuerzo? hay mucho a quien alimentar.

—Por supuesto Lily, y de paso podemos volver a los planes de boda de nuestros hijos.

Lily y Molly no pararon de hablar mientras preparaban el almuerzo, Harry se paró de pie junto a la chimenea para hablar con algunos de sus amigos, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron yendo hacia su madre. Seguía tratando de hacerse creer que estaba viva y que estaban juntos. Se mantenía despierto pensando que todo era un sueño, así que ver a su madre haciendo cosas que jamás imaginó antes estaba finalmente haciéndolo caer en la cuenta de que en verdad ella estaba allí, que su madre estaba con él.

* * *

 **17/9/15**

 **Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar! ya solo el finaaaaal xD y cerramos una traducción más : 3**

 **Espero todo/as estén bien -sobre todo mis vecinos chilenos que sé la pasaron bien movido ayer =/ -  
Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **DISCLAIMER  
** **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la historia a Phoenixgirl26 quien ha dado su permiso para esta traducción.** **  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque todo el mundo comía, había mucha charla y risas. Además del cumpleaños de Harry era la primera vez que el grupo había sido capaz de soltarse y disfrutar de su tiempo sin tener que preocuparse por el peligro. Harry habló mucho con Liam, preguntándole acerca de ser un auror, lo cuál hizo reír a Hermione porque Harry solía hacer lo mismo con Tonks , Kingsley y Ojoloco, observó a Ron quién también estaba cerca de Harry y Liam, escuchando lo que podría ser su vida cuando se convirtiera en auror.

La sala quedó en silencio mientras Kingsley y Marcus entraron, Harry corriendo hacia su madre y tirando de ella a sus brazos, listo para escuchar lo que había pasado con Severus Snape.

—Está todo bien, Snape fue condenado a veinticinco años. La mayor parte debido a que como un profesor él golpeó a un estudiante, un estudiante menor de edad ue estaba a su cuidado —dijo Kingsley.

Harry sintió a su madre hundirse en sus brazos antes de echarse a llorar.

—Bien, espero se pudra en ese sitio.

—A pesar de que no es algo agradable para que un auror diga, creo que todos entendemos el porqué Harry. Así que, Lily, está todo bien, él fue llevado a Azkaban directamente desde la sala. Estarás a salvo a partir de ahora —sonrió Kingsley.

—Es una buena noticia Kingsley, ahora Lily podrá salir. Cuando llegó aquí la primera vez todos pudimos ver lo nerviosa que estaba, eso fue antes de ue Harry la asustara mortalmente jugando quiddich —dijo Arthur.

—He visto jugar a Harry, así que entiendo como se sintió Lily en ese momento, ¿atrapó la snitch justo sobre la tierra?

—Sí —gritaron alto Harmione, Charlie y Ron, haciendo reír a Harry e inclusive consiguiendo una sonrisa de Lily mientras esnifaba e hipaba un poco.

—Él salvó mi culo de ser arado justo cuando su mano se enroscó alrededor de la snitch.

—Yo no iba a dejar que te lastimaras bebé, eso significaría no sexo.

Todo el mundo se echó a reír mientras miraban a Harry porque él lucía serio, entonces Charlie cogió a Harry de nuevo y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro, golpeando su culo duro con su mano, la sonora bofetada haciendo eco alrededor de la madriguera, todos viendo como Harry hacía una mueca de dolor antes de gemir lo que hizo a todo el mundo volver a reír al notar cómo de rudas le gustaban las cosas a Harry.

—Espero que echen un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su alcoba Lily, odiaría escuchar lo que sale de ellos —sonrió Kingsley.

—Bueno, a veces olvidan que estoy allí por lo que de vez en cuando oigo algunas bofetadas o gemidos o palabras muy bien escogidas. Parece gustarles estar enterrados en el otro —dijo Lily con cara seria.

—Oh, caray, señora Potter, ahora tengo esas imágenes pegadas en mi mente. No es algo en lo que quiero pensar cuando de tarta de mi amigo y mi hermano —dijo Ron haciendo una mueca.

—No es algo que quiera oírle decir a mi madre a nadie, aún si es cierto.

—Vuelve a tu hombre, hablaré con tu madre —dijo Kingsley antes de tomar el brazo de Lily y llevarla hasta el otro extremo de la cocina.

—No es nada malo, ¿cierto, Marcus? —preguntó Harry, moviéndose hasta que Charlie le dejó.

—No, todo está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Snape estará encerrado por mucho tiempo. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que sé de lo que va, solo porque he conocido a Kingsley por mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien, dime, porque estoy preocupado.

—Creo que Kingsley le hará saber a tu madre que está interesado, le dará tiempo para pensar en una cita.

—Kingsley y mi madre —Harry se volvió bruscamente para ver a su madre sonreírle a Kingsley—. Oh, bien, eso es todo lo que me faltaba, tener al ministro de magia como nuevo papá.

Todo el mundo estalló en carcajadas ante la idea de Kingsley Shacklebolt siendo papá de Harry Potter. Cuando Kingsley y Lily se unieron al grupo, quisieron saber que era tan gracioso, fue una Molly aún riendo quien repitió las palabras de Harry, haciendo reír Lily mientras Kingsley lucía aturdido.

—Bueno —Kingsley se irguió en toda su estatura—. Quizás debiera comenzar a retar a Harry, dejaré las bofetadas para Charlie.

—Sí, por favor —Harry sonrió a Charlie, quien sacudió la cabeza divertido.

—Oh, maldición Kingsley, no empiecen —Ron hizo una mueca.

—Vamos todos a tomar una copa para celebrar que un peligroso y sádico más está ahora bajo llave, y vamos a beber además por Harry, quien oficialmente será miembro de la familia Weasley muy pronto —Arthur llamó a ir a un par de botellas de whisky de fuego antes de servirles un vaso y levitarlo hacia cada uno, chocándolos antes de beber su bebida.

Harry se giró hacia Charlie, quien lo recogió enseguida, Harry envolviendo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Charlie al tiempo que sus labios se encontraron en un beso muy apasionado y hambriento. Bill agarró a Fleur, quien se envolvió alrededor de su marido. George agarró a Angelina, Ron a Hermione, Neville a Luna y Ernie a Cho mientras el resto se quedaba allí en estado de shock al ver a todas las parejas besarse. Pero cuando Arthur tiró de su esposa y comenzó a besarla, Percy y Ginny le dieron la espalda a sus padres, haciendo una mueca ante como lo hacían, sin embargo, los solteros en la sala se dieron cuenta de que había un montón de amor en la madriguera. El amor fue la razón por la que habían ganado la guerra para la luz, y el amor estaba a punto de unir a las familias Weasley y Potter, junto a los Granger, los Jhonson y quizás también, en un futuro, un Shacklebolt para aumentar aún más a esta familia cada vez más grande. Una familia unida por la guerra, comprometida a garantizar su libertad y ahora capaz de demostrar que el amor realmente era la magia más poderosa que el mundo jamás verá.

FIN

* * *

 **23/9/15**

 **Y con esto concluímos una traducción más :3**

 **Espero la hayan disfrutado yyyy...** **Muchas gracias por pasar/leer/comentar/agregar!**

 **Espero todo/as estén bien  
Besos y cuídense**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
